An already mass-produced, previously known, brake system with electromechanical actuators is provided not only with the electronic stability program—and with the associated ESC controller (ESC-ECU)—but also with separate EPB control electronics (EPB-ECU) for supplying current to and controlling the electromechanical actuators. The EPB control electronics are positioned separately in a housing at a separate location in the motor vehicle. Each of the two control electronics is connected to an electrical current source. For communication, a network topology interconnection (usually a CAN bus system) is used which has the ESC-ECU incorporated into it. In addition, there are a plurality of electrical connecting or supply lines between the EPB control electronics and the electromechanical actuators. For driver-initiated operation, a man-machine interface is used which is connected to the EPB-ECU.
Operation is usually such that the EPB controller reads in a parking brake operation request and supplies current to the electromechanical actuators (EPB actuators)—which are usually in the form of reversible electric drive motors—independently of one another on the basis of the driver's request, that is to say either operates or releases them for a parking brake effect.
The known brake system results in a high level of complexity both for a brake system manufacturer and for a motor vehicle manufacturer. The reason for this is particularly that the separate hardware needs to be manufactured, assembled and finally installed in a motor vehicle. This results in significant wiring complexity for the vehicle manufacturer.